starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Thrawn
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld =Csilla | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Grand Admiral | species = Chiss | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Donkerblauw | oogkleur = Rood | wapen = | vervoer = Chimaera | affiliatie = Galactic Empire, Imperial Navy, Imperial High Command, Chiss Ascendancy }} Mitth'raw'nuruodo, beter bekend als Thrawn was een Chiss Grand Admiral binnen het Galactic Empire die bekendstond vanwege zijn intelligentie, zijn sterk tactisch inzicht en liefde voor allerlei soorten kunst. Vlak voor het uitbreken van de Galactic Civil War was Thrawn één van de machtigste officers binnen de Imperial Navy en één van de leidinggevenden binnen het Imperial High Command. Het feit dat hij zo'n hoge functies uitoefende binnen het Empire was opmerkelijk voor iemand van zijn species. Biografie Eerste levensjaren Thrawn werd geboren op Csilla in de Unknown Regions en tevens de thuiswereld van de Chiss. Op een onbekend moment in zijn leven sloot Thrawn zich aan bij de gewapende strijdkrachten van de Chiss Ascendancy. Thrawn bleek uiterst intelligent en vaardig in het uitvoeren van militaire tactieken waardoor hij zich al snel wist op te werken tot zowel een gerespecteerde als gevreesde officer binnen de Chiss Ascendancy. Later werd hij aangesteld om de Outer Rim van het Galaxy te verkennen. Ontmoeting met Anakin Tegen het uitbreken van de Clone Wars was Thrawn opgeklommen tot Commander binnen de Defense Fleet. Tijdens één van zijn verkenningstochten ontmoette hij de Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker die op dat moment op zoek was naar zijn vermiste echtgenote Padmé Amidala. Thrawn ging akkoord met het verlenen van hulp in Anakins zoektocht in ruil voor informatie over de Republic, de separatisten en de Clone Wars. Na het vinden van Padmés schip op de planeet Batuu kwamen ze al snel terecht in de Black Spire Outpost. Eerste aanvaringen met rebellen Tijdens de opkomst van de Specter Cell en de Phoenix Rebel Cell werd Thrawn door Arihnda Pryce aangeraden aan Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin om de bedreiging van de rebellencellen te bestrijden. Zij was vertrouwd met Thrawns capaciteiten, net als Tarkin, en achtte hem na zijn promotie tot Grand Admiral na zijn acties te Batonn de geschikte persoon om de Phoenix Rebel Cell te verslaan. Thrawns belangrijkste missie was eerst en vooral de planeet vinden waar de rebellen hun basis hadden gebouwd. Thrawn was getuige van het feit dat de Phoenix Rebel Cell een handvol Y-Wing Starfighters kon kapen vanop Reklam Station en hoe ze werden bijgestaan door een groter deel van hun vloot. Thrawn liet hen echter begaan zonder de zware middelen in te zetten. In eerste instantie wilde Thrawn zijn vijanden leren kennen. Zo ontmoette hij Hera Syndulla op Ryloth en raakte hij onder de indruk van haar wilskracht en van haar wil om te winnen. Om de vlucht van de rebellen nabij Mykapo te stoppen, stuurde hij de vrij incompetente Kassius Konstantine naar de planeet. Konstantine faalde, al had Thrawn niets anders verwacht. Een speciaal project van Thrawn bevond zich op Lothal. Daar werd de TIE Defender gebouwd onder zijn toezicht. De Grand Admiral bezocht Lothal en de fabrieken toen er een grootschalige sabotage aan de hand was. Thrawn ontmaskerde Morad Sumar als een van de schuldigen, maar Ezra en Kanan konden met hulp van Kallus ontsnappen uit de fabriek. Ontdekking Fulcrum Na de successen van verschillende rebellencellen ontdekte Thrawn dat de rebellen werden bijgestaan door een spion die opereerde onder de schuilnaam Fulcrum. Niet veel later werden Agent Kallus, Lieutenant Lyste, ISB Colonel Wullf Yularen en Admiral Konstantine ontboden op de Chimaera, de persoonlijke Star Destroyer van de Grand Admiral, waar hij hen allen inlichtte over Fulcrum en duidelijk maakte dat hij de locatie van de rebellenbasis bijna achterhaald had. Nadat zijn vier gasten zijn kantoor verlaten hadden maakte Thrawn aan Pryce duidelijk dat hij een val had gezet om de identiteit van de spion te achterhalen. Thrawn verdacht op dat moment Lyste ervan Fulcrum te zijn. Toen een gevangene aan boord van het schip door Fulcrum bevrijd werd, bleek dat Lyste de laatste persoon was geweest met toegang tot de cel waardoor dit vermoeden nogmaals versterkt werd. Kallus, die in werkelijkheid Fulcrum was, herprogrammeerde niet veel later twee Imperial Sentry Droids van Thrawn zodat ze hem zouden aanvallen. Thrawn overleefde de aanslag, ontbood vervolgens nogmaals Yularen en arresteerde Lyste. Tijdens de ondervraging van de Lieutenant werd echter al snel duidelijk dat Lyste nooit in staat kon zijn geweest om de aanslag en het hoogverraad te plegen vanwege zijn gebrek aan ervaring en zijn naïviteit. Na de ondervraging onderzocht Thrawn de helm die afkomstig was van de gevangene. Toen hij erachter kwam dat de helm eigendom was van Ezra Bridger vroeg Colonel Yularen zich af waarom Kallus niet gemeld had dat Bridger gevangen was genomen. Thrawn concludeerde vervolgens dat Agent Kallus de spion was. De Grand Admiral wilde vervolgens Kallus gebruiken om de locatie van de rebellenbasis te achterhalen Battle of Atollon Uitbreken van de strijd Thrawn bleef erg gefocust op het achterhalen van de locatie van de rebellenbasis. Eenmaal aangekomen op Lothal had hij een conversatie met Grand Moff Tarkin waarin hij vertelde dat hij afwist van een naderende aanval van de rebellen op de TIE Defender fabrieken op Lothal. Kallus, die het gesprek had afgeluisterd, wilde de rebellen vervolgens waarschuwen. Thrawn, die hiervan op de hoogte was, zette de achtervolging in. Tijdens het gevecht dat vervolgens uitbrak wist Thrawn Kallus te verslaan waarna hij door twee Death Troopers gevangen genomen werd. Met behulp van de route die de rebellenvloot van Jan Dodonna afgelegd had in combinatie met het bericht van Kallus aan de rebellen te onderzoeken kon Thrawn afleiden dat de rebellenbasis zich op Atollon bevond. Thrawn beval vervolgens om een blokkade op te zetten bij Atollon met de Seventh Fleet om te vermijden dat de rebellen zouden ontsnappen. Vervolgens brak de Battle of Atollon uit. De rebellen probeerden door de blokkade heen te breken maar iedere poging faalde en de rebellen ondergingen zware verliezen. Uiteindelijk offerde Commander Jun Sato zichzelf op door met zijn schip door de Interdictor-class Cruiser van Admiral Konstantine te rammen waardoor beide schepen vergingen en er een weg vrij kwam voor enkele rebellen om te ontsnappen. Aanval met Grondtroepen Ondanks het sneuvelen van Konstantine en de vernietiging van diens schip leden de rebellen zware verliezen. Thrawn gaf niet veel later het bevel voor het bombarderen van de rebellenbasis op de planeet. De rebellen wisten echter met behulp van een Shield Generator zichzelf en de basis te beschermen waarna Thrawn het bevel gaf voor een grondaanval. Toen de troepen van het Imperial Army op het punt stonden om de rebellen te doden werden ze te hulp geschoten door Bendu. Tijdens de paniek die vervolgens uitbrak konden de rebellen uiteindelijk ontsnappen. Tijdens de vlucht van de rebellen gaf Thrawn opdracht aan de AT-ATs die aanwezig waren om het vuur te openen op Bendu waarna deze op de oppervlakte van Atollon neerstortte. Thrawn vroeg vervolgens aan Bendu wat of wie hij was waarop Bendu zei dat Thrawn hem nooit zou kunnen doden. Toen Thrawn probeerde om hem te doden verdween hij. De rebellen waren inmiddels al gevlucht. Ondanks dat Thrawn niet in staat was geweest om de rebellenleiders gevangen te nemen was de basis vernietigt en was het grootste deel van de aanwezige rebellen gesneuveld waardoor de Battle of Atollon eindigde in een overwinning voor het Empire. Gebeurtenissen op Mandalore Kort voor de overwinning op Atollon brak er op Mandalore een opstand uit tegen de marionettenregering die het Empire er had geplaatst. De opstand werd geleid door Clan Wren en ontketende een ware burgeroorlog op Mandalore die resulteerde in de dood van Governor Gar Saxon. Tiber Saxon, de nieuwe Governor, werd al snel gecontacteerd door Thrawn die hem beval de opstand zo snel mogelijk de kop in te drukken. Saxon trachtte dit mogelijk te maken door middel van een prototype van een nieuw wapen genaamd de Arc Pulse Generator, beter bekend als de "The Duchess". Ondanks het succes van het wapen tegen het Mandalorian Battle Armor was Thrawn teleurgesteld in het project vanwege het feit dat hij had gehoopt op een groter bereik. Thrawn wees er daarnaast op dat een wapen dat zich specifiek richtte op het Armor, één van de belangrijkste aspecten van de cultuur van de Mandalorians, er juist voor zou zorgen dat er meer inwoners van Mandelore zich tegen het Empire zouden keren. Tiber Saxon werd niet veel later tijdens een confrontatie met de rebellen gedood. Inspectie van TIE Defender Niet veel later was Thrawn aanwezig op een basis van het Empire voor een inspectie van de nieuwe TIE Defender Elite. Eenmaal aangekomen zag hij dat de basis geïnfiltreerd was door de rebellen van de Phoenix Rebel Cell. Thrawn gaf dadelijk het bevel aan zijn Death Troopers om het prototype van de Defender te beveilgen. Sabine Wren en Ezra Bridger slaagden er uiteindelijk in om het prototype te stelen. Pryce stelde vervolgens voor om de Kill Switch aan boord van het schip te activeren maar Thrawn wees dit voorstel al snel af aangezien hij dit de perfecte manier vond om het schip in actie te testen waarna hij het bevel gaf om drie TIE Interceptors in te schakelen om de achtervolging vervolgens in te zetten. Sabine wist al snel twee van de drie Interceptors uit te schakelen. Het werd ook al snel duidelijk dat transponder van de Defender Elite razendsnel uitgeschakeld was waardoor Thrawn wist dat het schip bestuurd werd door Sabine. Vervolgens beval Thrawn om de Kill Switch te gebruiken. Toen grondtroepen van het Army arriveerden waren Ezra en Sabine echter al in veiligheid gebracht door een Loth-wolf. Aanval op Lothal Even later ontving Thrawn het bericht dat verschillende Starfighters van de rebellen het Lothal System naderden. De Grand Admiral beschouwde dit al snel als de langverwachte aanval op de TIE Defender fabrieken op Lothal. Thrawn nam al snel contact op met Pryce om de planeet voor te bereiden op de aanval. Thrawn zelf zette verschillende TIE Fighter eskaders in en zelfs een TIE Defender Elite. De hele aanvalseenheid van Hera werd uiteindelijk vernietigd en de aanval liep uit op een zwaar verlies voor de rebellen. Hera zelf werd daarnaast gevangen genomen. Ze kon later echter bevrijd worden voordat ze de locatie van de Rebellenvloot prijsgegeven had. Bevrijding van Lothal Na een korte afwezigheid keerde Thrawn terug naar Lothal. Eenmaal aangekomen kwam hij er achter dat leden van de Phoenix Rebel Cell het garnizoen van de hoofdstad hadden weggelokt tijdens hun poging om de stad te bevrijden. Thrawn deelde vervolgens mee dat Ezra hem een perfecte gelegenheid gegeven had om Capital City te bombarderen als straf voor zijn rebellie. Na deze woorden begon Thrawn een grootschalig bombardement op de stad. Om zijn volk te redden gaf Ezra zich over en kwam hij ongewapend aan boord van de Chimaera. Thrawn bracht Ezra vervolgens in contact met een hologram van Emperor Palpatine. Na zijn gesprek met Palpatine bestormde Ezra de brug van het schip en confronteerde Thrawn. Tijdens hun confrontatie verscheen er plots een grote groep Purrgils rond de Star Destroyers boven Lothal. Thrawn verwondde Ezra met zijn Blaster maar Ezra maakte gebruik van de Force om Thrawn tegen de rand van de brug te duwen waarna hij werd vastgegrepen door de tentakels van de Purrgils. De Purrgils gingen vervolgens in Hyperspace en namen de Chimaera met hun mee. Het is niet bekend wat het lot van Thrawn en Ezra was na de bevrijding van Lothal. Legends * Thrawn was een personage dat eerst verscheen in Heir to the Empire van Timothy Zahn waardoor hij uitgroeide tot een populair personage. Door de beslissing om het EU te klasseren als Legends verdween echter een groot deel van Thrawns verwezenlijkingen uit de canonieke chronologie van het universum. Achter de Schermen *Lars Mikkelsen spreekt de stem in van Thrawn. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels **Steps Into Shadow **Hera's Heroes **Iron Squadron **An Inside Man **Warhead **Through Imperial Eyes **Secret Cargo **Zero Hour **Heroes of Mandalore **Flight of the Defender **Kindred **Rebel Assault **Jedi Night **DUME **Wolves and a Door **Family Reunion & and Farewell Bron Canon *Thrawn *Thrawn: Alliances *Thrawn Bron Legends *Heir to the Empire *Dark Force Rising *The Last Command *Outbound Flight (Novel) category:Chiss category:Imperial Officers